


A Cat and a Bat

by QueenPunk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Open Relationships, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: A bat catches a cat and the evening does not end the way Selina wanted it to.





	A Cat and a Bat

Selena hummed and arched suggestively against the leather seat, if her hands had been free she would have lowered the zipper of her suit just enough to tease. Alas, her hands were cuffed behind her back (for now) because her lover was a stick in the mud who worried too much about her sticky fingers. 

She bit her lip and admired his profile, the neon signs and streetlights casting deep shadows and psychedelic highlights that danced across his masked face as he sped them through the streets of Downtown Gotham. 

She leaned forward, pushing her bottom lip out into a pout as she purred mockingly, “Bats, if you wanted me tied up for a little rockin’ in the Batcar all you had to do was ask nicely. If you keep on jumpin’ me like that I might start to think you don’t want me...”

He ignored her studiously.

Selina quirked her lips into a smirk, leaning forward a little more to test the chain that tethered her to the seat. She gave it a small but sharp tug, her ears picking up on the soft grinding of the links as the metal strained to hold her. Titanium or steel, hell maybe it was some alien metal that Bats had gotten his buddy Superman to pick up on his way back from Pluto. Whatever it was, she was not going to be able to snap the links by herself.

“...or maybe you keep jumpin’ me because you do want me. That’s it, huh? Our little rooftop rendezvous a little too infrequent for you? Is this supposed to be some kinda kinky romantic gesture?”

She paused, giving him time to add his two cents, but like usual he remained silent and brooding in the front seat. Selina licked her lips and murmured,” Because, Batty, if it is I am all in for this. I don’t imagine you get a lot of action in this car. We should devirginize the backseat, rip up the leather a little. C’mon, I know you loved cutting my old leather suit off of me.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. Grinning in triumph, Selina pulled back and draped across the seat, managing to lie down with her legs splayed, one knee bent and a foot stretching to rest on the floor. The position was quite painful with her hands bound behind her back and connected to the seat, but she kept herself relaxed and smiling for his benefit.

“Did I get it right? Does the big, bad Bat have a leather kink?”

Batman sharply slammed on the brakes and she careened forward with a yell. Her foot twisted painfully against the bulletproof glass separating the front and back seats. Her arms were wrenched brutally backwards while her front went ahead. 

“What the fuck?! Give a girl a warning next time! I think you ripped my fuckin’ shoulders from their sockets!” She snarled at him and snapped a kick with her good foot at his head. It hit the glass with an unsatisfying thunk. 

And now both of her feet hurt along with her shoulders. Plus, now she was injured and still in custody and she still hadn’t gotten laid.

Batman eased the Batmobile into going forward and she readjusted herself on the seat, sitting properly with her legs crossed in front of her. Selina rolled her shoulders, wincing but relieved they were still connected. She checked her feet, wriggling her toes experimentally within her boots. She drew in a sharp, hissing breath. One of them was definitely broken. Curse that damn man.

She fumed for a few minutes, trailing her claws along the metal links, considering ripping into his leather seats by herself.

“Are you taking me to the police station?” Selina finally asked. “Or am I going to be privileged enough to see where the Batman folds his cape at night?”

She highly doubted he ever took that cape off and that the mask was a permanent fixture. 

“No,” he answered. 

“Ah, so he finally speaks,” she mocked. “God, I missed that sexy growl of yours.”

He gave a noncommittal grunt. She frowned and went back to testing the chainlinks. The glow of the city lights faded as they headed into the outskirts of Gotham, the ramshackle apartments changed to steel skyscrapers changed into sprawling estates changed to black trees creeping over the road. 

Selina supposed that she was supposed to feel terror at being driven into body dumping central by a man who dressed up as a bat and beat the shit out of people on a regular basis. But she didn’t. Because despite their tenacious relationship and questionable sanities, she did trust Batman. She trusted him to stop crime. Stop her, even though it was a nuisance. She trusted him to not kill. She trusted him with her body. Her life.   
“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going now or are we just gonna keep up with this wonderful silence?”

A few more minutes of silence followed her question before he finally answered her,”I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Is it a sexual favor?” She asked coyly, mostly because it was an expected question from her. And because, to be entirely honest, it had been awhile since she’d had sex. Rooftop forays were few and far in between these days. Plus, she had been busy robbing every museum with an Egyptian exhibit in Gotham. Selina found that the cat statues really livened up her apartment while she waited for potential buyers.

His lips twitched and she smiled for him, delighted that he found her amusing and not irritating for once.

“No,” he said, still as serious as always. “It’s concerning your friend, Poison Ivy.”

Selina schooled herself to not tense up, casually arching a brow, “We’re more allies than friends, Batman. Whatever information you want from me about her, I can assure you I don’t have it.”

“I’d say the two of you are more than allies,” Batman observed, not buying into her explanation.

“Uh-huh,” she rolled her eyes. “Where’s the proof?”

“I have photographic evidence of Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel, and Selina Kyle attending Gotham’s first annual Plant-a-Palooza.”

“So?” She scoffed. “Lots of people went to that thing. That doesn’t prove anything. Aside from us going to the same eco-friendly political scam put on by some corporation looking for good press, we have never interacted outside of our criminal business. End of story. Now are we gonna fuck or are you gonna turn this car around and drop me off at my apartment?”

“Seli--”

“Catwoman,” she interrupted with a snarl curling on her lips. He wasn’t allowed to use her name, not tonight when all he wanted to use her for was to get information. Besides, Ivy had been toeing the line since her last stint in Arkham. Batman or not, no one had the right to suspect her of anything and it was those kinds of suspicions that led to someone getting thrown right back into the slammer. 

A gauntlet covered hand clicked at a few blue buttons with obscure symbols on the touchscreen located where a radio would be in a normal car. Immediately after, the center of the partition glass flickered, an image coming into view.

Selina swallowed. A very high definition image.

The time the photo was taken at sunset, everything bathed in an orange and rosey glow. One of the few cloudless days in Gotham. It showed three women, shaded by a giant oak tree they were sitting under, gorgeous plants and hippy-type people milling in the background. Their faces were covered in streaky blue and green paint, splotches of it covering their clothes and hair and arms as well.

Selina remembered laughing as Harley had started smearing the cool liquid onto their sunburnt faces with childlike abandon, the process going awry when they had started throwing the paint at each other instead of putting it on properly.

In the photo, Harley’s head was resting in Ivy’s lap, the scientist idly running her fingers through the fine blonde strands that were loose for once. The pale, freckled hand that wasn’t touching Harley was intertwined with Selina’s dark hand that was cradled in her own lap. 

Selina herself was leaning in close, large and dark sunglasses on her face, her lips shown clearly to be caressing Ivy’ throat, the image freezing her quick display of affection.

It had been a good day. They had been celebrating Harley being cleared by her psychiatrist to leave Arkham. More discretely, it had been Ivy and Selina taking the opportunity to celebrate having Harley without having to share her attentions with the Joker. The rat bastard. There had been much talk and excitement over planning to visit Harley’s daughter, Lucy, on that day. The three of them were supposed to make the trip in two weeks, pending on if Harley’s sister still permitted it by then. 

Selina didn’t tell Batman any of that. She simply said with a sniff, “That could be anyone.”

“Catwoman,” he implored, his tone almost gentle. “I just need to know if Ivy has mentioned having any contact with Black Mask since she’s been out of Arkham.”

“Why?” She snapped venomously, all pretense of seduction dropped for the moment. “What could be so important?”

The Batmobile slowed to a stop as he answered, “Black Mask has started expanding his business into human trafficking. While investigating the holding area where they keep the slaves, I discovered a laboratory where they were running experiments on them.”

Selina felt her veins turn to ice, dread coiling in the pit of her stomach, “You found traces of chemical compounds similar to Ivy’s pheromone pills.”

“Not similar. They were the exact compounds with only a few modification to target certain bodily functions,” he turned to face her. “Has Ivy made any deals with Black Mask?”

“She doesn’t have any reason to,” she said with a small shake of her head. “Ivy likes controlling people, but it's only ever been to meet her own goals, not someone else’s. Someone from Black Mask’s gang must have snuck into one of her old labs and replicated the formula.”

Batman nodded, “That is a possible theory.”

“A possible theory?” Selina echoed. “It isn’t a possible theory, it's the truth! And if you got that bat-shaped stick out of your ass and stopped seeing the worst in people then you would realize that, too!”

“I have to follow all possible leads, “ he said, and Selina was unsure if he was just trying to placate her or if he really was doing just that. 

“So, what now? You want me to spy on Ivy and tell you if she is supplying for Black Mask’s sick, little experiments? “

“Yes”, he said and before she could tear him a new one for being so fucking bullheaded, he continued. “I want you to investigate Gotham’s black market and see if you can look into possible leads that I may have overlooked.”

"No."


End file.
